1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a consumer aid for opening and reopening of the innermost lid of frozen dessert boxes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frozen dessert box design pay little or no attention to consumer convenience. For example, the ice cream box has no aid for the consumer on the innermost lid to open it when it is stuck or bonded to the ice cream. To open the innermost lid, it must be pried loose using a fingernail or some implement such as a knife, fork, or spoon. My invention provides a self-contained means to facilitate the opening and reopening of the innermost lid without increasing the material cost to the box manufacturer by providing a cut tab in the outer edge portion of the innermost lid.
3. Disclosure Statement
I do not know of any ice cream or sherbet box that has a cut tab in its outer edge portion of the innermost lid to facilitate its opening and reopening.